Sonic And Silver Move In With Shadow
by ShadowtheBrine
Summary: Hi Guys! So Sonic and Silver have gotten into some trouble and now they have to move in with Shadow the Hedgehog! Now what will happen to our 3 Heroes!
1. Chapter 1: Sonic and Silvers problem

**Chapter 1: Sonic and Silver`s Problem.**

**Before we start there will be some swearing so if you are sensitive to that sort of things please PM me and I can make a K+ version if you want. So onto the story! Also I do not own any of the Sonic the hedgehog characters from SEGA, Sonic Team, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Yet again onto the story!**

It was a beautiful Saturday Morning in Westoplis. Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog both share a house due to the fact that they both didn't make much money and decided to live together so that way they can both pay for rent with out being evicted from their house until one day. Silver the Hedgehog walks into the living room where Sonic the Hedgehog is on his laptop playing Sonic Boom, a online game.

Umm Sonic says Silver.

What is it Silves?

We just got evicted from our house.

WHAT! says sonic Furiously.

Yea apparently we didn't pay for all of the rent for the past couple of months. I could of sworn we gave it to the Rent Collector Guy!

Silver...There is no such thing as a person who collects rent.

What. So you mean I have been our rent money to some fraud?

Yep. Good going silver.

Well Shi-

Silver is interrupted by a ringing on the phone.

Hold on Sonic. Hello? says Silver when answering the phone.

Hi sir. Am I speaking to Sonic or Silver The Hedgehog?

Yes mam you are. I]m Silver the Hedgehog.

Well sir you and Sonic the Hedgehog must leave within the hour or you will have to be evicted via security. Im sorry sir.

Alright thank you mam. Silver then hangs up the phone. Hey Sonic we have to go within the hour.

Alright Silves.

_Half an hour later…_

Alright Sonic are we all packed up?

Yea Silver i am.

Alright. Im going to call Shadow to see if he would allow us to stay with him.

HA! says sonic shouting. HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT!

Well...says silver adding intensity to what he was about to say ...I bet Amy would let us stay at her place.

Umm...Silver?

Yes?

Go call Shadow.

Alright. Silver picks up his Cell Phone and Calls Shadow.

SHADOWS POV:

_And that folks is why Chaos are evil._

Shadow turns off the TV thinking to himself: how idiotic are these humans. Dumbasses. Just then the phone starts ringing. Who the hell is calling me? says shadow thinking to himself. *RING**RING*. I guess i should answer the phone. shadow says to himself.

Hello? says shadow on the phone.

Hi Shadow!

Who the hell is this?

Shadow it is me silver.

Oh. Hi silver.

Hey Shadow...silver says stuttering.

Spit it out. shadow says starting to get a little angered.

I and sonic were wondering if we could stay at your place for a while.

No.

Why.

Because the both of you will end up being a nuisance to me.

We promise we won't be bothersome.

And if you are…

I`ll let you youse Chaos Blast on me and sonic.

Fine...but...says shadow says trying to add stress upon silver.

What? says silver nervously.

IF YOU ANNOY THE HELL OUT OF ME YOU WILL REGRET IT!

Alright shadow Alright!

What time will you and Sonic be over?

Oh id say about 40 minutes.

Ok. By Silver.

By-

Shadow then hangs up the phone.

Great. What have I just gotten myself into?

35 minutes later.

Sonics POV:

Alright Silver lets go to Shadz house! Says sonic jumping into his car!

Umm...Sonic.

What Silver?

I suggest you don`t call Shadow Shadz when we get there.

Why?

He said if we bother him to much he said we would regret it.

Well isn't that great!

Come on Silves! TO SHADOWS HOUSE WE GO!

Ugh says silver.

Some how exactly 5 minutes later.

Silver`s POV:

Well here we are Silver! says Sonic enthusiastically and sarcastically.

Great. now i get to live till for another 5 minutes till you do something that pisses off shadow.

Screw you Silver.

Sonic and Silver both go up to Shadow`s door.

Do you want to knock Sonic?

Sure! I would love to says Sonic sarcastically.

Seriously Sonic just open the door.

Alright! Alright! Jeez.

Normal POV:

Hello Silver. Sonic.

Hiya Shadster!

Shadow with an annoyed look on his face looks at Silver. I thought i told you if you and/or Sonic annoy the Hell out of me there would be problems!

You did Shadow! I even talked to Sonic on the way here!

Fine. Come on in. says shadow still a little bit annoyed.

So Shadow this is a pretty nice place you have here. So what should we do now since we are all here now?!

Well Sonic I could grab the Assault Rifle in the back and see how god damn deep it goes into your skull.

Ha. Your funny Shadow!

**Hi Everyone! Dont worry about when the next chapter will be released! I plan on uploading another chapter daily! I hope you guys enjoyed! BY!**


	2. Chapter 2:Blue, Black, and Silver

**Chapter 2: Blue, Black, and Silver**

**Hello everybody! Here I am with the next chapter of the story! I don't want to spoil the story so I think it is about time that I start the story unless you skipped over this so...onto the story!**

It was a cloudy Sunday morning at Shadow's house. The time was about 7:00. Shadow got out of his bed and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He made some coffee, but milk and vanilla creamer in it, and went to go watch the news. He sat there for about half an hour. Then Sonic came out of one of the guest rooms with blue headphones on in some sort of sweatpants and T-shirt because the story is rated T and if it was rated M it could be something else. Anyways sonic went into the Kitchen got coffee and sat down on the couch with Shadow.

Shadow: Sonic where is silver?

Sonic: Oh he is still asleep. Whatcha doing?

Shadow:(frowning now that his peaceful morning and day is over) Watching the news.

Sonic: Cool! Anything interesting? ( then annoyingly slurping the coffee)

Shadow:Yes. What they said on the news that a black hedgehog had smashed a coffee mug off of a blue hedgehog.

Sonic: Oh. Wait...hey!

Just then silver walks in with a glass of milk.

Silver:Good Morning Shadow!

Shadow: Hello Silver!

Silver: Got any plans to do today?

Shadow: For a matter of fact I do! I need to got get some more food.

Silver: Would you like me to tag along?

Shadow: No.

Just then sonic cranks his Headphones on max making loud enough Shadow and Silver can some what hear it.

_I CAME IN LIKE A SONIC BOOM!_

Shadow: Soni-

Silver: I got this:

Silver then uses his telekinesis to turn down Sonic's Headphones.

Shadow: Thank you Silver.

Silver:No problem Shadow.

Shadow:(thinking to himself)_ hmm...it looks like Silver won't be a problem around here...I hope._

1 Hour later.

Shadow: I'm going to get dressed.

Silver & Sonic: OK.

Silver: I'm going to get changed.

Sonic: Me to.

Silver: Umm no your not.

Sonic: Why asshole?

Silver: Did you forget we share a room now?!

Sonic: Oh yea! I'll get changed in the bathroom.

10 Minutes later

Sonic was Dressed in a dark blue T-shirt, Blue Jeans, and his red and white sneakers. Silver was In a White T-shirt with a Vneck, Blue Jeans and His Black,white,and blue Boots with two Rings on the boots with 2 red ruby sort of things.

Sonic: Ok. Is it just me or is shadow taking forever?  
Silver: Why do you care?  
Sonic: I don't.

Silver: Ok.

Shadow walks in with a Black T-Shirt with a Shadow the Hedgehog Symbol, Black Jeans with a red stripe on the pants.

Shadow: I have to go to the store now. See you guys around 10:00. (It was currently around 8:30).

Sonic: Ok Shadow Bye!

A few seconds later Shadow was on a Heavily Modified G.U.N. motorbike or a H.M.G.U.N.M.B.

Sonic: Hey Silver.(Sonic had a suspicious look on his face)

Silver: What? (Silver said a little nervously)

Sonic: Lets go see what's in shadows room.

Silver: WHAT! NO!

Sonic: Why?

Silver: I don't want to get screwed over by Shadow!

Sonic: Fine. You don't have to but i'm going to… pussy.

Silver: If Shadow finds out or finds you…

Sonic: I really don't care. See ya!

Sonic speed into Shadow's room.

Sonic: Wow.

In Shadow's room was a Black Bed, a Black dresser, they entire floor covered in a blood red carpet, a lamp, bed side counter, a TV mounted on the wall, and the infamous Shadow Rifle.

Sonic they noticed a few pictures on the wall. There were pictures of Shadow and Rouge at a amusement park, Shadow and Sonic at the capitol of the United Federation, Shadow at the amusement park on a roller coaster, and finally a blank picture frame. Sonic then left Shadow's room and Silver asked: What was in there? Sonic: Nothing much. Sonic and Silver decided to watch TV.

It is now 10:07

Shadow came into the house and heard Sonic say: Well I'm Bored. Shadow, thinking to himself,: Who cares?

Shadow took care of the food, walked into the living room and found Sonic trying to fix a Broken Lamp, damaged Gamecube,and a cracked floor board.

Silver then walked into the house and said hi Shadow.

Shadow: Silver...where have you been?

Silver: I went out and went for a walk. Then I saw you come home and decided to come back. Why?

Shadow: Come take a look.

Silver: SONIC WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!

Sonic: I tripped on the lamp and then this happened.

Shadow: Sonic step back.

Shadow then managed to fix everything.

Sonic: Shadow why aren't you mad?

Shadow: I knew you would do something like this so I prepared. Next time you break something a lot more expensive you're going to have to replace it. Also is there anything else you did?  
Sonic: Well instead of you finding out and getting more angry, I went into your room and went through all of your stuff. I saw the nice looking pictures, the dresser, everything. I thought I should tell you now before you decide to take my head off. So...Sorry.

Shadow: Is that all you went through?

Sonic: Yes.

Shadow: One more thing.

Sonic:What?

*SMACK*

Sonic: OW! WHY?!

Silver: Really you're asking why he did that?

Sonic: WHY?

Shadow: That was a warning. Next time you and The Shadow RIfle will be great friends. Understood?

Sonic: Fine...dick.

Shadow: What?

Sonic: Nothing.

**WOW that was a long chapter! Well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Well i hope to see you guys tomorrow! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shadow's Boom

**Chapter 3: The Shadow's Boom**

**Hello Everyone! Here is Chapter 3: And of course something good or bad might happen. Who knows. We'll laugh, we'll cry, and we'll say Shadow why? So now, what's going to happen? Will sonic have a chaos spear stuck in him, will silver become a breakdancer, and will shadow regain his peace and quiet? continue to read to find out.**

Later that sunday.

Sonic decided to not bother Shadow after his incident with the lamp, floor, Gamecube, and going into Shadow's room. Right now Sonic was sitting on the couch munching on some chips. Shadow was talking to Silver about something and Sonic didn't really care at the moment.

Sonic's POV:

Sonic:(in thought) _I hope Shadow doesn't try to kill me in my sleep. But hey he wouldn't kill me right? But he did try to end the world once so...nah he still wouldn't try to kill me._

Silver: Sonic. Shadow wants to know if want Pizza for dinner.

Sonic: Sure.

Silver: Alright. Also he said not to make a mess on the couch.

Sonic:(looking at some crumbs on the couch)Silves can you go get me a paper towel?

Its now 6:00

Shadow: PIZZAS HERE!

Sonic:_ Thank god i'm starving! I could eat Big!_

Shadow: Ok before we eat-

Sonic:(still in thought) he better not say the 100 ways he can end a hedgehog's life

Shadow: As we all know you both need a place to live. So if you want I can find you both jobs so you can find your own homes. But if you want and I don't end your lives by then, you can help pay taxes if you want to live here.

Silver:Alright Shadow. First off what are the jobs?

Shadow: Its in the newspaper under good paying jobs.

Silver: Great.

Normal POV:

Shadow: Sonic can you go get plates?

Sonic:Sure.

Silver: What kind of pizza did you get?

Shadow: Cheese, pepperoni, and sausage

Sonic:(now a little more energetic) LETS EAT!

10 minutes later

*RING**RING*

Silver: I'll answer the phone Shadow.

*RING**RING*

Silver:Hello?  
Rouge the Bat: Shadow?

Silver: No its Silver. Can I help you?

Rouge: Yes you can. Tell Shadow to come to the G.U.N base in Westopilis. He forgot something.

Silver: O.K. No problem.

Rouge:Bye.

Silver:Bye Ro-

Rouge hang up on Silver.

Silver walks into the living room to find Sonic and Shadow watching TV.

Silver: Hey Shadow.

Shadow: What is it?

Silver: Rouge called. She said you left something at the G.U.N base in Westopilis.

Shadow: Did she say what I left there?

Silver: No.

Shadow: Well, I guess i'll go now. Come on Sonic you're tagging along.

Sonic: Why?

Shadow: Do I really need to say why?

Sonic: Oh yea. Ok.

Shadow: Silver do you want to tag along? You don't have to.

Silver: I'll stay here.

Shadow:O.K. Come on Sonic. Where taking my Bike.

Sonic: Yey.

10 seconds later

Shadow: Stay still and don't you dare drag your feet on the ground.

Sonic: Why?

Female Robot Voice: Boom mode activated.

Sonic: Whats boom mode?

Shadow(smirking) you'll see.

All the suddenly the bike zips off to Westopilis. Within a few minutes the bike is at the G.U.N base.

Sonic: So that is what Boom Mode is. I'm dizzy.

Shadow: Good. Now follow.

Rouge: Shadow!

Shadow looks to his right to see rouge standing there.

Shadow: Hello Rouge.

Sonic: Hi Rouge.

Rouge: Hi Sonic. Hey Shadow you left your Laptop here.

Shadow: Thanks .

Sonic: Bye Rouge.

Rouge: By Shadow.

Sonic and Shadow speed of back to Shadow's house. On the way there the front tire on Shadow's Bike burst open. Shadow then stopped the bike. Shadow: Sonic were not far away from my house. Help me push. So Sonic and Shadow started Pushing the bike to Shadow's house. At the House Shadow and Sonic pushed the Bike into the garage. Sonic and Shadow then walked into the house. Shadow: God Damn it! Sonic just decided to leave the room and go in with Silver who had the TV on but was playing a game on his silver colored laptop. Shadow then walked into the room and said:

Shadow: Sonic I'm going to need you to tow my bike to the G.U.N base tomorrow.

Sonic: O.K.

Shadow then went to his room and put his Laptop away.  
It is now 10:00 at night.

Shadow:(Yawning) I'm going to bed.

Silver: I guess me and Sonic should do the same.

Shadow: Goodnight.

Sonic & Silver: Good night.

So are 3 protagonist went to sleep.

It was 6:00 in the morning and Shadow had to go to the G.U.N base.

So he ate his breakfast and left his laptop on the kitchen table with a note saying: Things Sonic and Silver need to do: for a new job THAT PAYS WELL. 2. Clean the house and stay away from my room. 3. Do not break anything...or else. Also I found a few cheap houses for sale all for some reason costing $75,000. If you can make up $60,000, i'll pay for the rest.

Sonic and Silver both got up around 7:30. They both went to the kitchen.

Sonic: Damn faker didn't make me coffee. Now how am I going to wake up.

Silver: I'm awake.

Sonic: Screw you.

Silver: Whats this?(while picking up the note.

Sonic:(who is almost completely awake)What?

Silver: Its a note.

After reading the note Silver Says: Well Sonic you go look for some really well paying jobs while I clean the house. Oh, Don't break anything. Sonic: You're the one cleaning.

Its now 10:00 in the morning so Silver has been working for about 2 hours and 30 minutes

Silver: (a little exhausted) There. Done. Did you find any jobs?

Sonic Yea I found 2.

Silver: Well what are they?

Sonic: The one I've chosen, a assistant carpenter, pays $13,000 a month.

Silver: What's mine?

Sonic: Programmer. HOLY SHIT! LOOK WHAT IVE FOUND SILVER!

Silver: What?  
Sonic: Theres a cash prize for luckily $60,000!

Silver: No Shit! Really!

Sonic: Yea! Its a mini massive county relay. It consist of alot of things. By a lot i mean 20 and ITS TOMMOROW! and you have to email them tonight! Also you need a team of 3 so me you and shadow!

Silver: When Shadow comes home tonight we'll talk to him.

**And through the power of typing it is now 5:37! Sorry back to the end of this chapter!**

Shadow walks into the door and Sonic and Silver rush to see him.

Silver: SHADOW WE FOUND A WAY TO MAKE $60,000!

Shadow: How the F! # did you manage to do that!

Sonic: Did you hear of that relay?

Shadow: Yea.

Sonic: well the cash prize is $60,000!

Shadow: And I'm guessing as always you need a team of 3 so Me, you, and SIlver. Alright I'll email them.

Silver: Holy shit! We got to get first!

**I Swear these chapters are getting longer. Anyways that is the end of this chapter. What's going to happen next time. By nextime I mean tomorrow. Stay tooned in order to find out what happens! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Eggcash

**Chapter 4: Eggcash. Hello Everybody! Lets just get to the story ok? I don't know why I just want to get to the story. Yea!**

9:30 at night on Sunday. Shadow has just got a email about the Olympics and its not good. Shadow walks into the living room where Sonic and Silver are playing on the Sega Dreamcast.

Shadow: Hey Guys. I got some bad news. It's about the Olympics.

Sonic: What's wrong? Did Egghead destroy the stadium?  
Shadow: No. The Olympics are canceled do to heavy raining tomorrow.

Silver: So there not going to be rescheduled at all?  
Shadow: No. Looks like we're going to have to find another way for you guys to make money.

Sonic: God Damn it.

Shadow: I know. Well, I'm going to bed.

Sonic: Me two. FML.

Silver: I guess I should to. Wait FM what? You know what I don't care.

So they all went to sleep. Its now monday at 8:39.

Silver: Shadow can I turn on the TV now.

Shadow: Fine. But it has to be the news.

Silver: Fine.

Newsman: We've got reports about Ivo Eggman Robotnik bombarding Westopolis. Also we got reports that Chaos do infact have genders. More on that tonight.

Shadow then turns off the TV.

Shadow: Lets go.

Sonic: Can that fatass ever just lie down a choke on some doughnuts?  
Silver: Heh heh heh. Nice.  
Shadow: Come on let's go outback.

When out back Sonic and Silver were astonished to see a helipad with a attack copter on the pad.

Shadow: So we'll take the copter to the flagship of the fleet and destroy it. While me and Silver go to the bridge to activate the self destruction, Sonic you will find the Economy Deck. On that is thousand upon thousands of Rings. You'll get as many had you can however you can.

Sonic & Silver: Yes.

Shadow: Lets go.

15 minutes later the copter intercepts the flagship.

Shadow:Firing torpedoes.

The torpedoes blue a hole in the docking bay to make room for the copter.

Shadow: Alright Silver come on. Sonic you know what to do.

Sonic Already finds the Economy Deck.

Sonic: I'm here! I'll start getting rings.

Shadow:(over a comm) Alright me and Silver are going up to the Bridge Via Elevator.

Once at the bridge of the ship Shadow and Silver Find a Eggbot and a bunch of Robots. Silver Uses his telekinesis to fling all of the robots out of alot of windows while Shadow uses Chaos Spear on the Eggbot.

Shadow:(Over a comm) Sonic where starting the Self destruction you have 30 seconds hurry up. We'll be at the Copter.

Sonic: Ok.

25 seconds later.

Sonic: OK! GO GO GO!

Shadow: Alright! Where out.

Shadow: In the ring storage click the button called cash count. Ok Sonic?  
Sonic: Ok. Holy Shit! $54,000! We only need $6000 Silver!

Silver & Shadow: Great!

Silver: Wow! That much?  
Sonic: Yea! Eggman was probably saving up for doughnuts.

Back at Shadows place. Shadow tells Sonic and Silver that he will place the rings in a Safe.

Back inside the house.  
Sonic: Now all we have to do is get $6,000 more.

Silver: I know its great!

Shadow: We'll i'm going to make some lunch. See ya.

**Hey everybody! I know this chapter is a little short. I'm just really busy today but hey thanks for reading!**


End file.
